


Homeward bound (if I can find you)

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is confused, Panicked Seth, Worried Roman, Worried Seth, confusion all round, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Roman and Seth seemed to have misplaced their boy





	Homeward bound (if I can find you)

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have to thank everafter-in-neverland on tumblr for all the help they gave me with this fic, definitely parts that i needed help with and they helped me with not only the editing but with wording as well.

Roman and Seth finally had a couple days off and had made plans to surprise Dean. He had recently moved back home after surgery on his elbow and they wanted to make sure he had everything he needed.

Seth, who finally had two of the most important people in his life back and didn’t want Dean to think he didn’t care, may have gone a little overboard and had bought Dean a stuffed dog along with a gift basket filled with all of Dean’s more unhealthy favourite foods. Roman had just sighed in response, patting Seth on the back and letting him load the gifts into the backseat of his rental.

It wasn’t long before they were arriving at Dean’s house and Roman shared a smile with Seth as they pulled into the driveway.

Teetering up to the door with arms overflowing with gifts, Seth watched as Roman knocked, both of them practically vibrating as they waited for Dean to answer.

When the door did open, however, a look of confusion crossed Seth’s face as a lost sounding, “you’re not Dean,” tumbled from his lips, prompting the stranger standing in the doorway to quirk his eyebrow.

“No, I’m not. Can I help you?” The man asked, eyeing both of them warily.

“Our friend Dean lives here,” Roman stated.

“Sorry, man, but I bought this house months ago.”

Roman shared a look with Seth. “Do you know who was selling? Did they leave a forwarding address?” He asked but the guy only shrugged.

“Some wrestler and no, he didn’t.”

Roman nodded. “Okay, thanks. Sorry for bothering you.” The man waved it off as he headed back inside, barely letting the words get out of Roman’s mouth before the door was closing.

Roman and Seth walked back to the car in silence. It was only once they were both settled in the vehicle that Seth asked, “you sure you’ve got the right address, Ro?”

Roman nodded. “Yeah, I’ve stayed at Dean’s before, that’s definitely his house. Or it was his house.” Roman’s brow furrowed as he glanced over at Seth who was squirming in his seat. “What’re you doing?”

Letting out a quiet cry of victory, Seth started tapping away on his newly freed phone. “Gonna try to get ahold of Dean,” he replied, lifting the phone to his ear only for curses to spill from his mouth seconds later when the automated message came though the device. “His phone’s either dead or off,” he frowned glancing at Roman who gave a shrug.

“He’s only just gotten back home after going though surgery. It probably hasn’t even registered with him to check his phone.”

Seth gave a nod, still fiddling with his phone as Roman pulled out of Dean’s old driveway and headed back the way they came. Pulling off outside a small café, Roman gestured to Seth as he climbed out of the car. “Let’s get some food and figure out what we’re going to do next.”

Sinking into one of the café’s chairs after ordering, Seth immediately pressed on with the matter at hand. “So what’s the plan?”

“Keep calling and leaving voicemails until he checks his phone.” Upon seeing the displeased look on Seth’s face at that answer, Roman added, “I’ll try calling a couple of people and see if anyone knows his address,” and received a nod from Seth.

Plan in place, Roman dug into his food with one hand tapping away at his phone, but Seth could barely stomach the coffee he’d already forced past his lips due to the thoughts swirling through his mind.

He couldn’t shake this sinking feeling he’d had ever since they’d learned that Dean had moved without so much as a heads up; a weight in the pit of his stomach that had maybe been there even longer than that. Perhaps it had first shown up when he saw Dean backed against the barricade by an official, arm gingerly tucked against his body as frustration and pain bled off of him, or maybe since he’d first held out a trembling fist with guilt eating away at him and saw nothing of the brother he loved in those blue eyes.

It was a feeling he’d learned to live with though. Something he even forgot about at times, surrounded by the warmth and laughter of two men he didn’t think he’d ever get to call family again. But now he could feel it carving into him like a fresh wound at the thought that maybe he’d never really gotten back what he’d thrown away all those years ago.

“You don’t think this is his way of telling me, do you?” The words came out so choked and weak that Seth wasn’t even sure they’d made it to Roman until the man shot him a confused look.

“What?”

“That Dean doesn’t want me around.”

Roman’s look of confusion only deepened, as if Seth was speaking a different language.

“He didn’t tell me he moved, didn’t share his new address, his phone’s off,” Seth listed, catching Roman shaking his head in disbelief out of the corner of his eye. Swallowing, Seth tightened his grip on his coffee as he forced out his next words. “What if they’re all signs saying that he doesn’t actually want to be friends, that he doesn’t trust me?”

Roman just looked at him silently and Seth could feel his anxiety doubling by the second as he sunk deeper into his seat. He stared resolutely at the table, thumb picking at the sleeve of his coffee.

“You don’t think he trusts me?” Roman asked.

Seth froze, blinking slowly as he lifted his head to see the gentle look Roman was directing at him. Taking in the man in front of him, a choked laugh tumbled from his lips as the tension drained out of his body. Roman. “Right.”

The corner of Roman’s mouth lifted. “You get lost in your head too much, man. Dean forgave you, he trusts you. So let’s go find our boy, alright?”

*

It was hours later when Seth’s phone rang with Dean’s name flashing on the screen. Seth scrambled to answer it. His fingers stumbled over the screen, missing the answer button the first time before he finally managed to press it. “Dean,” he breathed in relief.

“Seth,” Dean said brightly, “you’re not gonna believe some of the shows I’ve been watching with all this free time I have. There’s this show about people looking for different types of cryptids and there’s so many documentaries that I can watch. I’ve mainly been watching animal and nature ones though. There was this one where—”

Seth found himself caught off guard by Dean’s sudden rambling. “Wait, no, stop. Dean, are you serious?” Dean made a questioning noise. “Didn’t you get my voicemails?” 

“Uhhh….no,” Dean replied and Seth let out a sound of annoyance. 

“I’ve been trying to reach you all day. Where the hell are you?” He snapped.

There was a pause. “What? The doctors said I could go home. I’m at home,” Dean answered only for Seth to groan, running a hand down his face. Before he could say anything else, the phone was plucked from his hand.

Roman brought the phone to his ear. “Dean?” He asked, tension draining from his shoulders as Dean’s voice answered. “Dean, where are you?” He asked, receiving a noise of uncertainty from Dean.

“Seth asked the same thing. I’m at home where the doctors told me to go.”

“We’ve been to your house, Deano, it’s just not your house anymore.” There was silence for a long moment and Roman checked the phone to make sure he hadn’t accidentally hung up.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? I moved,” Dean replied sounding unconcerned and Roman couldn’t help the slight roll of his eyes at the absurdity of dealing with this boy.

“We know that, D. Where did you move to?” He asked and as Dean rattled off his new address, Roman wrote it down on a piece of paper. “Alright, we’ll see you in an hour,” he replied, ignoring the confused sound coming from Dean as he hung up and waved the paper in Seth’s direction. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ lunatic-desert-child


End file.
